Welcome to your Destiny!
by NicholeDWalker1
Summary: New kids Olivia J Taylor and Trenton A Price join Hollywood Arts. So rewind your victorious story cause here it goes again. Talent Shows to show off their singing and drama to come alive. Walk through this school and see how Olivia and Trenton are doing so far.


Please Enjoy This Story I came up with! Also give a round of applause to the new characters Trenton Avery Price from Shot-Out and Olivia Judith Taylor from sshaw101. Hope you like it!

* * *

Chapter 1: How they got in

Character 1: ( looks like Brandon T Jackson) - dark brown eyes and black hair

Let me start out by introducing myself.  
My name is Trenton Price and I am 17 years old. Ever since I was little I had always wanted to be a big singer and songwriter. I have a huge crush on Mila Kunis. Besides singing, i am a piano player and a violinist. I may seem kiddish but I love being me. I am currently 6'2" and weight 160 pounds. Well, that's enough about me for now, but let me tell you of how I got in Hollywood Arts. I started becoming popular and producing songs at 14. I always posted a video of my singing or composing a piece I had created. Eventually, I was discovered by a Hollywood Arts Teacher that goes by the name Sikowitz.

Then it all started from there..My Destiny

The Phone Call

I jumped up when I heard my house phone go off. Even though I thought it was a bill collector or some guy from my dads work, I answered the phone.

" Hello" I said waiting for some deep voiced guy to answer but was way wrong.

" Yes. This is Sikowitz a Hollywood Arts Teacher. Is this Trenton Price?" I was shocked to hear it was from some big music/acting/drama etc school.

" Yes this is. May i ask what you need?" Waiting for his answer I sat down on the couch listening in the phone.

" We have seen your YouTube videos and have wanted to come attend Hollywood Arts for the year. Would it be okay with your parents if you come and attend it. If so I will need your address and their phone number." He says as I holler for my mom as she comes around the corner with a plate of cookies and some milk. I motion for her to come over here as she sets down the snacks.

" Hello. Hi Sikowitz, yes this is his mother...I understand...Tomorrow Afternoon...that will work. Great speaking to you.

End of Phone Call

My mother hung up the phone as she looked at me and sat down on the couch. At first I thought I was in trouble but then she started to smile. She jumped up and down as I looked really confused. I knew that they asked for me to go but I had no idea why she became so excited.

" Yes! You are going to Hollywood arts, we are staying in a big mansion, and we get in for free because you got a scholarship." I smiled really big and gave her a huge hug.

So. That's how I got into Hollywood Arts but I had no idea there was more to come.

* * *

Character 2 ( looks like Lia Marie Johnson) - dirty blonde hair and hazel/brown eyes

Hey People! I am currently updating my blog and since many of you are new I will start out by telling you about myself. My name is Olivia Judith Taylor and I am 15 years old. I live with my parents and my sister Paige Taylor. I am a actress and I have recently started singing. Ill post a video of me singing down below. Anyways, I am here to tell you how I got into Hollywood arts.

~ OJT 3

My sister and I were in my room watching silly YouTube videos when my cellphone started ringing. It was an unknown number so I gave it to my sister to answer it.

" Hello is this Sikowitz from the school Hollywood Arts. Is this Miss. Olivia Taylor? " the man said as I put it on speaker.

" No sir. This is her sister Paige Taylor. Olivia is here with me now." I handed her the phone

" Hello Miss. Olivia I am here to tell you that you have won a scholarship to Hollywood Arts. We saw a youtube video of you singing and you be willing to pack up your bags and meet us down at the taxi stop tomorrow afternoon so we can take you to where you are staying?" He says as I smile and look at my sister.

" Umm.. Yes! Bye" I yell getting off the phone and jumping up and down. My sister asks what makes me so excited as I tell her what he had told me.

" They liked my YouTube videos of me singing and acting so they gave me a full scholarship to Hollywood Arts!"

We pretty much packed the whole day as I got ready to go to Hollywood Arts the next day! Life is a bumpy ride

( YouTube video below)

Song: watch?v=9m7Art_r1Zs&feature=fvwrel

* * *

So.. There's the first chapter. It's short but its just introducing them. Anyways Im feeling very generous... So... I'm thinking two more kids? 1 girl and 1 guy... Yes or no? Anyways I should update soon... Thanks for reading!


End file.
